User talk:Noman
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Captain M.K.B. 20:47, 30 May 2006 (UTC) ---- "Kreetassan Captain" and "Hoshi's Father" do not follow Memory Alpha's naming conventions, so I have changed them accordingly. When a member of a species name is unknown, we usually link them to their unknown page. (For example, Jack Donner's character at the bottom of .) - AJ Halliwell 22:58, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Blanking Please do not blank talk pages, even your own. If it become cluttered here, you can create an archive in a subpage. -- Jaz talk 01:19, 16 June 2006 (UTC) The letters on my pages is smaller than the letters on the Memory Alpha pages if I don't log in. How to I get my print the same size as if I did not log in. Noman Picture requests Hey Noman! I fulfilled some more picture requests and will work on the others once I've started to archive ENT Season 3+4. But now I have a request for you: When adding new requests to the image requests page, could you please take care of some things that make finding and uploading the requested images easier for me and others who would like to do the job? That would be: *checking if the episode the character appears in is really kept under "Episode title" and not under "Episode Title (episode)|Episode title". Let me give you one current example: :*Artic Drone Regeneration :Now if you click "Regeneration" you'll see that the link takes you to the act of regeneration, not the episode with the arctic drone. The episode is kept at Regeneration (episode). The same happened with Canamar which is actually kept at Canamar (episode). So please if you add a request, check whether or not the relevant episode is actually kept under it's name or under "name (episode)". *Don't just add the relevant episode but add a link to the character him/herself as well, makes it much easier to find the relevant page by just one click instead of loading the episode page first and then finding the requested character. In the case of our arctic drone this would be Arctic Drone. So the image request for that screenshot would ideally look like that: ::*Arctic Drone ( ) Thanks for your cooperation in advance! :-) --Jörg 08:43, 13 August 2006 (UTC) 70.105.201.4? Just wondering: Could it be that you are also the anonymous user 70.105.201.4? --Jörg 21:58, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :Enhancing and expanding articles here sure is permissable and even desired! ;-) Well, it seems then that you have a doppelgänger here who has a very similar editing style and is always here at the same time as you are. Anyway, just as I began this whole debate: Just wondering. ;-) --Jörg 22:53, 25 August 2006 (UTC) adding stuff to articles Hi Noman! I'm sorry that it always seems to be me contacting you about stuff and telling you, what to do better. I can assure you, I have nothing against you personally, so if I might come across like that, I am sorry. You are adding lots of stuff to many many articles, now working on completing and expanding articles about persons. With such a massive output (which is great, by the way!) I have some things I'd like to point out to you. *Please, please please add links in the text you add. For example in the text you added to the Rudy Ransom article, you could have linked , subspace, Kathryn Janeway, nucleogenic energy, warp engine, quarters, field generator, power relay, warp drive, Ankari, warp core breach, synaptic stimulator. That way, somebody who reads the text and hasn't watched the episode can simply click "Ankari" and he gets all the information he needs about the species, or "synaptic stimulator" to find out what that thing was all about and how he was able to watch that beach all of a sudden. *Quoting episodes: We have a special way of quoting the episodes which goes as follows: (series: "episode"), an example: ( ). When adding the episode citation to the text, we place it immediately after the text. In the case of our dear Captain Ransom, it would have to look like this: ::He saved his crew's lives, saved the lives of others and died an honorable death. ( ) :There's no need for the extra free space, it would look interrupted in an article with more than one quotation and this way it is pretty clear what exactly the quotation refers to (the text immediately preceding it). Thanks in advance for sticking to those minor "rules", but they are part how we do stuff here at MA. Looking forward for more of your contributions, what will come next after you've finished all the characters? ;-) --Jörg 16:55, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Character articles / Episode descriptions Hi Noman. I just saw your changes to Robert Picard and Portal 63. While some of the content you added is fine, most of it would better be placed in an episode summary. A detailed description of what happens to two starships in orbit, for example, is not really relevant to an article about the "character" Portal 63. I will move that content to a more appropriate place tomorrow, unless you want to work on it yourself. Thanks, Cid Highwind 23:31, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Tense Please be cognizant of the tense of an article when you add to it. In-universe articles are typically written in the past tense, and you've been tending to use present tense when you edit, resulting in mixed tense that needs to be corrected. Thanks! -- Renegade54 00:07, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Episode citations Please format your episode citations properly. Either use the new style ( or ) or at the very least, properly enclose the episodes in "", such as VOY: "episodename". Thanks! -- Sulfur 03:01, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Greetings! Again, please make sure you use our new episode citation format. We no longer use TOS: "episodename" anymore. We now use the new or format. Thanks, as this greatly helps prevent correction later on! - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:09, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Troglytes Just so you know, the red link to a Troglytes page was placed there for a reason. Hopefully, someone will write a list page on unnamed Troglytes in the future, where information on those characters would go (not the main Troglyte species article).--Tim Thomason 22:59, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Redundant formatting flaws Noman, while we appreciate all your hard work and effort towards 'filling in the blanks', I have noticed that you have now made over 700 edits to this site, yet still seem to be grasping at properly understanding how to accurately name, format and cite articles. Based on the list of above comments and suggestions, as well as the wave of edits that wash over the recent changes page after you touch something, one might wonder when exactly you plan to catch up with the rest of us? Surely you have noticed what adjustments were made to your contributions by other users, yet you continue to make the same grammatical and formatting errors, over and over and over again. Here are a few examples of overly repeated mistakes, that need to be corrected by other members of MA: * If you want to add a background note, who played a character, it's written like this: *:"This character was played by Actor Name." * If you want to add an image to a "list of unnamed XXX", please use the following: . There is no need for "right". * In "List of" or "Unnamed X" pages, please note that the titles are plural. Also note that subpages in those articles named "Soldier #1 (qualifier)", the qualifier should not be the episode name, but the year the character appeared, or location he was based. Adding the episode name is a conflict in point of view. * Most importantly, please try to spell check, fact check and double check your grammar, and wiki markup. There have been numerous complaints about the inaccuracy in (not all) but some of your work. Here are a few helpful links that are included in our initial 'welcome' note to you that you perhaps overlooked. You might want to check them out: * Memory Alpha:Naming conventions * Memory Alpha:Manual of Style * * I would highly suggest that it might be prudent to adapt or adjust your style accordingly. If you're not sure, feel free to ask someone, via the talk page or Live wiki help (aka IRC), if you are not sure how to name or pursue a topic or article. Additionally, I'm curious: do you not realize that the so-called "transwarp humans" were Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway, and not altogether different individuals? Seeing that you have everything to do with this, perhaps you would like to join the discussion about where this page should really go, and why it was created... Thank you. --Alan del Beccio 16:48, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Unnecessary Page I see you created a David Gentry (Species 8472) article. However, this page is not necessary, as it has the exact same content and images as the David Gentry article.– Orr6000 00:57, 15 July 2007 (UTC)